torn_bannersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dominus Drakkus
Your patron is one of the great Domini Drakkus, a survivor of the war against the gods that lives in secrecy, but still affects the fate of the world with its knowledge of ancient magic and power. The most common patron is Kelvora the Hidden, who roams the world founding a number of mystery cults and safekeeps the largest repository of lore known to man or god. Expanded Spell List The Dominus Drakku lets you choose from an expanded list of spells when you learn a warlock spell. The following spells are added to the warlock spell list for you. Dominus Expended Spells Draconic Majesty Starting at 1st level, your patron bestows upon you the ability to manifest the dreaded aura of ancient dragonkind. As an action, you can cause each creature in a 30-foot cube originating from you to make a Wisdom saving throw against your w arlock spell save DC. The creatures that fail their saving throws are forced to kneel (prone) until the end of your next turn. Once you use this feature, you can’t use it again until you finish a short or long rest. In addition, you learn Draconic if you didn't know it already, and have advantage on Charisma-based skill checks with creatures of the dragon type. Dragon Wings At 6th level, you gain the ability to manifest a pair of ghostly dragon wings as a bonus action. While the wings are manifested, you gain a fly speed of 60 feet but cannot hover. The wings last until the beginning of your next turn; if you are in the air when the wings disappear, you float down to the ground without suffering damage. You can't use this ability again until you finish a short or long rest. Dragonhide Starting at 10th level, you can make your flesh mimic the mighty armored hide of your patron. When you are hit by an attack, you can use your reaction to gain a bonus to your AC equal to your Charisma or Constitution modifier. If the attack deals energy damage of any kind except necrotic or radiant, you also gain resistance to the damage of the attack. You can't use this feature again until you finish a short or long rest. Legendary Breath Starting at 14th level, you gan the ability to make a breath attack, exhaling a gust of primordial energy. Choose an energy type between fire, cold, or lightning; as an action, you cover either a 30-foot cone or a 60-foot line with th echosen energy. Creatures inside the cone or line must make a Dexterity saving throw; creatures that fail to save suffer 6d6 points of damage of the chosen energy type and become frightened, suffering an additional 1d6 points of the chosen damage at the beginning of each turn; affected targets can make a saving throw at the end of their turns to stop the frightened condition and ongoing damage. A creature that succeeds in the initial save only suffers half the damage and is not frightened or affected by ongoing damage. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a long rest.